This invention relates to multiple spindle machine tools which utilize a plurality of interchangeable multiple spindle toolheads. In the past, such machines had relatively complicated toolhead transfer mechanisms for transferring toolheads from the storage magazine to the toolhead driver and a relatively long time was required to effect this transfer. Transfer of the toolheads from the toolhead driver back to the storage magazine was equally complex and time-consuming.
Accordingly, the principle object of this invention is to provide a multiple spindle toolhead transfer mechanism which is simpler and faster than those heretofore known in the art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.